


make, shift [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 9 minutes, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]At the start of the school day, Osamu walks up to Suna’s desk and picks up his pencil case. Suna watches mildly as he tips it upside down, and several pencils, highlighters, and erasers cascade out and fall rather dramatically back onto his desk.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	make, shift [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tookumade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [make, shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701841) by [tookumade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade). 



[Google Drive Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eFmLSh4JiQaAyXZw1-5Z8v3iy8Pwj6N7/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701841)


End file.
